1. Field of the Invention This invention relates to the field of carrier racks for transporting bicycles on a road vehicle, and more particularly pertains to improved trailer hitch mountings for such bicycle carrier racks.
2. State of the Prior Art
Many bicycle carrier racks are in use, some of which are adapted for mounting to an existing trailer hitch on the back of an automobile or truck. A trailer hitch is typically a square tube, welded to the frame of the vehicle under the rear bumper, with an open end for receiving a mating coupling on a trailer. The square tube has a series of hole on opposite sides which allow a locking pin to be inserted transversely to the hitch.
Hitch racks are bicycle carriers adapted for mounting to a trailer hitch by means of a coupling shaft or tube which slides into the open end of the trailer hitch and is retained therein by the conventional locking pin. Existing hitch rack designs are deficient in that the coupling shaft does not make a close fit inside the trailer hitch, and slight movements of the coupling result in significant and noticeable wobble at the upper end of the carrier frame which supports the bicycles. As a result, the bicycles are subjected to unnecessary and potentially damaging vibration and rattling.
What is needed is a more effective trailer hitch mounting for bicycle hitch racks which can eliminate substantially all wobble and shaking of the rack on the transport vehicle during normal road travel. The improved mounting must be dependable, easy to use and of relatively simple construction.